Just Another Day
by Serene Serious
Summary: Just a guess at how Josie,our newest female NPC, spends her days, er mornings, before facing the mounds of people that come in. Its better than it sounds, please, check it out!


Just another Day

The sun rises over another murky day in Aekea, and yet, the smog mixed with the morning creates a beautiful thick pearly red color of sky, snowflakes gently wafting down to the world below. Even to a relative foreigner like me, the scene is absolutely breathtaking, and I feel at home.

Forgive me; I haven't yet introduced myself. Every day, many people come into my building, some I see more than once, others, never again, but all the same, I'm just a face, with a voice, waiting to take orders. To a rare few, I am something more, an associate, a friend, but for the time being, you may just call me by my name. Hello there, I'm Josie.

It was freezing cold in the backroom of the commissions building as I slowly awoke to the dank room that I had once again, for another night, had called home. Hard to believe, I know, but I don't live here. You wouldn't be able to tell that by my almost always presence, but I actually live in a nice cozy apartment building near the entrance to Aekea. Whenever I can actually get away from here, I enjoy its simplicity, especially its central air and heat, immensely. The commissions building is just as it appears, a huge drafty warehouse, with a desk in the middle. Thank God for the backroom that I have turned into my home away from home, down to the thick blankets and television set, with a hiding spot for my coco and yeti. That's right, I couldn't resist the coco craze either, and the yeti…her bad ass followed me back from the market on one of the rare times I got out there and back without being slaughtered by dozens of impatient Gaians, trying to get house orders or permits, or reserved plots, or God forbid, house upgrades.

The thought actually causes more chill bumps to arise on my arms as I hurriedly slipped into the bathroom for a quick clean up. As I briskly wash my face with the steaming water from the faucet, flashes of color are visible on my face, and it takes me a second to remember that they are just the white and purple markings on my face, another part of me, so unique compared to the others of Gaia. That done, I stand up straight and stare at my clean face, a bright smile spreading across it as I undo the knot of my scarf, which has amazingly remained on my head during the night. My dark braids fall into a natural arrangement on my head, the pale blue butterfly beads that I always found beautiful clattering against each other at my neck. I turned from the mirror and went to the shelf a few feet away, grabbing my usual outfit, a sleeveless lavender top with a wide white collar, and a plain black skirt.

I can't help but smile as I pull the stretchy fabric of my top down over my head, then slip on my skirt. I can remember when I first started working here, how some people thought I was a man. Imagine! I was oblivious of the rumor at first, until it was brought to my attention by a gawking young woman, her gushing over her new fairy cloth a tell tale sign of her green hornedness as she and her friend perused through the warehouse, looking at the different types of houses. Her friend, a more traveled girl wearing a nightmare scarf, touched her on the shoulder and blinked. "What is it?" she had asked softly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. I turned around, pretending to go back to work, shuffling papers, though I wanted to know too, since I had been staring back at her for as long as she had. "Hey…Is she…a she?" she had asked, and I almost choked. WHAT? The two seemed to pick up on my sudden discomfort, and it grew quiet, as I went back to shuffling papers. A few minutes later, the other girl replied, "Of course she's a she…I think…Its kind of hard to tell though, since she's so flat…" I pondered to myself for a moment. 'Flat…?' My gaze dropped, and it hit me that fast. Good thing my back was turned, my eyes had bugged out then, and I could've sworn that a sweatdrop had formed over my head. Talk about insecurities after that.

I'll tell you one person that knew my gender right off the bat though. That damn player wannabe that runs Crate and Apparel, Liam. Before he got into this mess he thinks he can handle…yes, I'm referring to his multi-tasking of dating the two women from Durem at the same time…he sauntered into my doors on opening day, smiling as if he was the shit and knew it. He walked straight up to my desk and dropped to his elbows, looking up at me as I looked back at him, trying my hardest not to give him the reaction he wanted, whatever that was. I stared at him with the same blank look and fake smile I use today. "Hello sir, I'm Josie, how can I help you?" I asked with feigned cheerfulness. He was quiet for a moment, as if analyzing me, then shook his head. "Not a looker at all. Darn, I was hoping for some close range fun." I stared at him incredulously for a moment, in shock. If you feel you must say something like that about someone, at least don't say it in front of them! "Excuse me?" I said, feeling around for the broom I knew I kept somewhere by me. He smiled modestly then. "I said, do you think I could use a few extra pricing sheets? I've ran out." Staring at him strangely, I lowered my gaze and began searching the top of my desk. "Great. None here. One second…" I stood up and stepped out from my chair, turning around to dig on the shelves behind me. I had just laid my hand on the stack, when I felt Liam lay his hand on something. "Ooh la-la…" My eyes grew wide, and I froze for a second, then turned around and swung. "Bastard!" he didn't move away fast enough, and my palm collided with his cheek. I stood there, fuming with a throbbing hand, while he looked at me for a second before smiling. "Oh well. It was worth it. See you around, Josie." Asshole. Now I have a broom waiting for him every time he dares darken my doorway, and I have no problems fulfilling my threats of anal rape by broomstick, should it come to that.

But enough of that. Liam is a fine topic to talk about if you are in the mood to vent your frustration, but it's a new day, and I'd prefer not to start it off that way. I moved back to the mirror and opened the jewelry box that sat on the small shelf over the faucet, opening it slowly. Inside it sat my earrings, choker and bracelets. The brilliant gold shined brightly as I fastened the accessories in place. That done, I looked at my complete reflection in the mirror, and smiling, headed out, out of the backroom, and back into the drafty building that I would more than likely spend the rest of my day in.

As I walk out, I cannot help but see one of those bots though the glass doors, on patrol in town. God, those things creep me out. Ever since I came here, I haven't been able to relax completely. Something about those damn things I just don't trust. Oh well, just call me paranoid, I won't deny it, since I just have this feeling…but anyways…

I settle into my chair and pet the still sleepy coco on my lap, preparing for the dull day I know to be ahead and wishing that something fun would happen here, just once. Then again, I don't know how serious I am about that wish being fulfilled, thinking about the recent occurrences in Durem and the isle, involving the young Gambino, then Santa and Jack. Compared to that, dull isn't so bad, seeing as it is just another day.


End file.
